shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hattori Okotte
Introduction Introduce your character! A pirate, marine, revolutionary, bounty hunter? Or just a bum? Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality After spending more time with the crew, Okotte comes to appreciate bonds, esspecially the bonds between his crewmates on the ship. He has come to develop a more genuine, pleasant and thoughtful personality, while also showing signs of more emotion, such as enthusiasm and occasionally nervousness. Okotte is very observant, and is always focused on his missions. He pays a lot of attention to detail, allowing him to quickly notice if something is not as it appears, as shown from how he easily sees through othe people's tricks. He plays every task givin to him like a mission. Okotte holds Jethro in high regard, and tries to assist his captain whenever he's going through hardships. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Originally, Okotte was a expert swordsman. But however, with further training, he became a master swordsman. He originally used only one sword, but later used a two-sworded style, employing a pair of the swords. When in their saya, they appear to be part of a single sheathed sword, one blade appearing to be the hilt, while the second blade is stationed opposite the first and blends in with the saya itself, giving it the impression of being a single nodachi. Hand to Hand Combat Okotte uses a free stye like moves, becuase he is a swordsman. He does, however, use unarmed combat while using his sword. And he is a little fromidible without his sword, in unarmed comabt alone. But, he mostly onl uses his sword. Physical Strength Kraven has been depicted with sufficient strength to break steel chains, support the weight of a dozen men with one arm, and lift Sergei in armored form over his head before tossing him across a room. Kraven's strength is enough to allow him to press somewhere in excess of 800 lbs but no more than 2 tons. Agility Kraven's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels far beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. Kraven's agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge multiple bullets and able to jump extremely high and evade several yards. Kraven's reflexes are similarly enhanced, they are also superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen, due to his superhumanly acute senses. Endurance While Okotte can be injured by something along the lines of a knife or small conventional bullets composed of conventional material, he is very resistant to great impact forces and blunt trauma. He can withstand powerful impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by a superhuman enemy, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. Weapons Originally, he only carried on word, but he later went with two swords. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Chaos Pirates Category:Swordsman Category:Haki Users Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Human Category:Assassin Category:Epithet Category:Haki Users Category:Grand Line Characters